<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want It All by rox_fanfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286063">I Want It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics'>rox_fanfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Read by the Author, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, bucky is actually older but at the same time modern, idk - Freeform, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rox_fanfics/pseuds/rox_fanfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bucky, what is this?” Steve asked in a whisper as the plates cleared themselves form the table. </p><p>“This castle has a lot of helpful spirits,” Bucky said like it was the most normal thing in the world, “They cook and clean, and in return, I give them a place to settle, undisturbed,”</p><p>Steve stared as the plates floated out of the room, only to be replaced by piles of deserts floating into the room, setting themselves down on the table like they hadn’t just been defying gravity. </p><p>“What the fuck?” Dugan whispered, transfixed as the chocolate pudding plopped down in front of his plate, “What are you?”</p><p>Bucky grinned, “That’s something you’ll need to find out for yourselves,” He said, his tone final as he took another sip from his goblet, the substance inside much more questionable than before.</p><p>~</p><p>Their host, Lord James Barnes, is beautiful, and Steve is having a hard time concentrating on all the strange things happening in the castle when the man who lives there is so alluring. When Lord Barnes gives him a strange offer, who is Steve to refuse?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howling Commandos &amp; Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long, I've been busy and life is a mess. I'm finally back with a little bit of Stucky vampire smut, so hopefully you guys forgive me :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Howling Commandos travelled through the hills of the French Alps, shivering against the cold as they trudged along. Steve was leading them at the front, his footsteps faltering as he caught sight of something in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a castle, made of stone and almost blending in with the mountain with its snow-covered roof, but Steve saw flickering light in the small windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can ask if we can stay the night here, they might be a lord or something,” Steve suggested, the men behind him too tired and cold to argue or offer up a better plan. They moved towards the castle and Steve felt a slight twitch of nervousness as they neared the grand gates that blocked their passage towards the wooden door in the centre of the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a bell?” Dugan asked, frost gathering on his moustache as he held his jacket tighter. Steve looked but didn’t find anything. He was about to turn around and leave to find a place to set up camp when he saw something impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gate opened by itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the Howlies spoke, exchanging curious glances, but they were too tired and hungry to care about a gate that opened on its own. They moved up what they assumed would have been a path if it hadn’t been covered in snow and they reached the wooden doors, taller than they looked from far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slightly hesitant hand, Steve reached up and knocked on the door, not knowing what sort of person would answer. To his utmost surprise, the door opened by itself, just like the gate, though Steve was positive it had been firmly shut. Maybe he had misjudged, he reasoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking this as an invitation, the Howlies stepped inside, all of them letting out pleased noises as they felt the warmth of the castle, a marvellous fireplace in the entrance hall making the whole place feel warm and welcoming. Steve himself let out a soft sigh as he felt the warmth seep into his bones, looking around to see if he could find any indication of their host. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was completely empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning a door to their left opened, leading off of the room into a narrow hallway that Steve decided to follow, a strange feeling in his gut pulling him where the open door leads him. The other men followed, hands on their weapons just in case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they came closer to the end of the hallway, they heard something, the sound of music wafting through the echoing corridors. Steve tried to pick out the instrument that was being played, but it escaped him, his knowledge of music could be considered basic, at best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an organ,” Falsworth said, sounding slightly impressed, “Whoever lives here must be rich,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded, continuing down the hallway. The music got louder as they neared the end of the hallway, it’s notes almost haunting as they kept quiet, listening for anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached a wooden door, Steve reached up to knock, but the door swung open before he could touch it. Again, no one was standing by the door, it simply opened by itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the room was a man with shoulder-length hair sitting by what Steve assumed to be an organ, playing the haunting music, a look of concentration on his face as his fingers moved daintily across the keys. Steve’s breath caught in his chest as he looked closer at the man, seeing his obvious attractiveness in his sharp jaw, high cheekbones, and grey-blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was a dark brown, like rich chocolate, and Steve wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked, but he instead cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked up and Steve struggled to swallow as he was met with those icy eyes, this man was even more handsome than Steve’s first impression led him to believe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re sorry for intruding, but the doors opened for us so we followed them…” Steve trailed off, not exactly sure what to say, “We’re soldiers from the allied army, and we were wondering if you could give us a place to stay for the night? Maybe a meal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, the man got up from his seat behind the organ and walked closer to Steve, his footsteps lighter than a feather on the dark wooden floor as he seemed to examine Steve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the man’s face broke out into a smirk as he extended his hand, “You can stay as long as you’d like,” he said, “I am Lord Barnes, but please call me Bucky, I have no use for formalities these days,” Bucky gave him a wink like they were sharing a secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, Bucky,” Steve tried not to look like he was staring at Bucky’s figure as he moved and sat on the leather couch in the room, gesturing for the others to join him. He opened the globe next to the couch which held an assortment of drinks in crystal bottles as well as matching glasses which he handed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, I want these Nazis thrown out as much as you do, my family was Jewish, you see,” Bucky gave them a small smile, taking out a dark amber liquid and filling each glass with it as he passed it to each member of the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, were they killed?” Dugan asked, to which Steve gave him a sharp look, appalled at his insensitivity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shook his head, “No, they died a long time ago, but I guess I still identify with that faith in a few ways. I wouldn’t call myself Jewish, but I was raised Jewish, and that’s enough for me to hate the Nazis,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ain’t that the truth,” Morita said, sipping his drink and making a supprised noise of glee at the taste, “You got good shit, Bucky,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man let out a laugh, “Yes, when you have money to use, you might as well spend it on booze,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can drink to that,” Derner said with his thick French accent, raising his glass to which Steve grinned, raising his as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed in that same room for about an hour before Bucky suggested that they eat dinner, directing them towards a grand dining room, all the doors opening of their own accord like earlier. Steve still had to ask about that, but it was a conversation for a different time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they entered the room, something even weirder happened. When the door to the dining hall opened, it showed them a huge feast already set out and prepared to perfection. The men gawked at Bucky who gave them a polite smile before sitting at the head of the table, taking his crystal goblet and taking a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their goblets all held red wine, but Bucky’s looked a little different, a ticker consistency, though Steve didn’t question their host. Maybe it was an extremely rare and expensive type of wine that he had never heard of. As they ate they engaged in comfortable small talk, the Howlies joking around with each other while Steve’s attention stayed mostly on Bucky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how’d you get this place?” He asked, gesturing to the castle in general with its medieval architecture and stone walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky grinned, “I inherited it, actually. My great grandfather was wealthy and this castle was little more than another line on his list of properties. He left it to me in his will, as I was the only great-grandchild to inherit his gift, even though we weren’t very close,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wanted to ask what this ‘gift’ was when he was interrupted by the plates on the table rising up into the air, making their conversation stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky, what is this?” Steve asked in a whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This castle has a lot of helpful spirits,” Bucky said like it was the most normal thing in the world, “They cook and clean, and in return, I give them a place to settle, undisturbed,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stared as the plates floated out of the room, only to be replaced by piles of deserts floating into the room, setting themselves down on the table like they hadn’t just been defying gravity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Dugan whispered, transfixed as the chocolate pudding plopped down in front of his plate, “What are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky grinned, “That’s something you’ll need to find out for yourselves,” He said, his tone final as he took another sip from his goblet, the substance inside much more questionable than before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can he trust this guy?” Morita asked, his voice hushed as he spoke, “He could be trying to capture us or eat us or whatever it is that he does,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down,” Steve said, advice for both his team and himself, “Bucky said that his family was Jewish, he hates the Nazis as much as us, their’s no point turning away help just because we don’t know much about the person giving it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They considered this for a moment, Mortia letting out a sigh, “Damn you, Rogers, and your fucking reasonable excuses,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve let out a bark of laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem stressed,” Bucky commented, startling Steve as he sat in the library of the castle, engrossed in a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stressed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, stressed,” Bucky smiled a little, his eyes blue as ever, “Something on your mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stayed quiet for a moment before answering, “There’s a guy that we need to bring in, part of the reason we’re in the Alps in the first place, and I’m a little worried,” Steve tore his eyes away from Bucky’s, nor daring to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was quiet, so quiet that Steve wondered if he had left, until he put a hand on Steve’s shoulder, “You know, I could help you. Destress, I mean,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, “And what do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Bucky grinned widely, making Steve notice how sharp his teeth were as he leaned closer, “It depends, Captain, are willing to give me something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I need to give you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky let out a small chuckle, “Well, my supplies have been running low ever since the war started, no one comes to visit me anymore, and you smell delicious. I’ve been wanting to know what you tasted like since the moment you walked into my castle,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s mind suddenly clicked the pieces together, his eyes wide, “You’re a vampire,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it in one,” Bucky said with a sinfully beautiful smirk, his eyes still icy blue as he leaned closer to Steve and rested his arms on Steve’s shoulders, holding him closer, “I have been told by many humans over the years that being bitten can be described as a euphoric experience. In fact, some people get off on it,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky was closer to Steve now, and if he had been breathing, his breath would have been mixing with Steve’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think that will help me destress?” Steve asked, hoping that his voice didn’t sound as turned on as he felt with the offer of such a beautiful man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all I’m offering you, Captain,” Bucky said, his red lips curling up into a smile, “I know what you want, I’ve seen you staring at me in the halls and across the dining table, and I’m prepared to give it to you. All I ask in return is a chance to taste you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sucked in a deep breath, “How do I know you’re not just trying to get me into a vulnerable situation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky shrugged, getting up from his seat and extending a hand to Steve with a promise in his eyes, “You don’t, you just have to trust me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve landed on the bed with a thump and Bucky was quick to follow, their mouths connecting in a heated kiss that left Steve’s brain feeling clogged with lust. Bucky’s teeth were sharp and they poked at Steve occasionally when he bit on Steve’s bottom lip, but the sensation was exhilarating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Steve let out a whine as Bucky started kissing his jawline, not piercing the skin, but leaving marks that Steve hoped would take a few days to disappear. Bucky looked up at him, his pupils blown wide as he travelled down Steve’s body with his mouth until he got to his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitating Bucky pulled them down, not breaking eye contact with Steve who was a panting mess on the lavish silk sheets of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to be on top?” Bucky asked, coming up for another kiss after he had discarded the pants leaving Steve in his underwear with a very obvious tent in the fabric, Bucky’s dark hair falling around his face like curtains and making his skin look even more beautifully pale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, want you in me,” Steve let out a moan as Bucky kissed his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky let out a string of what Steve assumed to be curses in a different language before he pulled at the hem of Steve’s shirt, getting it off before starting on his own clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous,” Bucky said, kissing Steve again as he threw his shirt away, revealing a beautifully sculpted torso that made Steve drool at the thought of marking it up with bites and bruises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you,” Steve said, biting back a groan as Bucky finally tore off his underwear, letting his cock out of its confines as Bucky stared at it with hungry eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have a limp in your step tomorrow, Captain,” Bucky purred, flicking his eyes up to meet Steve’s, almost in a challenge, before he took to tip of Steve’s cock in his mouth and swallowed him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s breathing was harsh as he bit the back of his hand to stop himself from being too loud as Bucky bobbed his head and swirled his tongue expertly, making Steve feel things he had never imagined. Bucky looked up at him and Steve almost came right there. The image of Bucky looking up at him with his beautiful blue eyes with his sinfully gorgeous mouth full of Steve’s cock was something he wanted to hold onto forever, and he hoped that this wouldn’t be the last time he saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Bucky pulled off of his cock, a light coating of drool on his lips as he moved up on the bed and reached into the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of sweet-smelling oil that he coated his fingers in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me in you?” Bucky asked, his voice deep and thick like dark chocolate, making Steve whine, “You want me to fuck you until you’re walking funny for a week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Steve let out a small cry as he heard the dirty words slipping out of Bucky’s mouth, wanting nothing more than to give himself to this man- this </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampire</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was going to let Bucky drink from him, a creature of myth would have a part of his being, but Steve didn’t care. He would gladly give Bucky every last drop of blood in his body if it meant that he would follow through on his promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky’s oil-slicked fingers prodded at his entrance, making Steve suck in a breath as one finger breached him. It was a strange sensation, but it didn’t exactly hurt. He nodded to Bucky who ginned, slipping in another finger, and Steve felt the stretch now, not painful, but still there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty when you’re desperate,” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear, making the other man whine as he started to rock down on Bucky’s finger’s wanting more, “And you’re a greedy little thing, aren’t you,” his teased with a low chuckle, making Steve let out a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky added another finger to his hole, and Steve was panting now, rocking down on those fingers as the stretch felt slightly uncomfortable, but so very right all at once. Without warning, Bucky’s fingers brushed against a part of him that made Steve see throw his head back in a moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need more?” Bucky asked, the tip of a fourth finger prodding at his entrance as he looked into Steve’s eyes, his expression soft, but there was an undeniable hunger in his icy eyes that made Steve’s insides squirm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, want to feel you,” Steve panted out, whimpering a little as Bucky kissed him sweetly and pulled his fingers out, leaving him empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re a sweet little thing, can’t wait to taste you,” Bucky whispered, slicking up his hard cock with oil and lining himself up with Steve’s hole. Steve let out a small gasp as he felt the head of Bucky’s cock finally breach him, making him groan and whimper at the delicious stretch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, so tight around me, so good for me, doll, you just open right up,” Bucky was letting out a string of words that Steve could barely understand through his bliss, but he didn’t care. Without warning, Bucky started rocking into him, making Steve gasp as he stretched him wider, his cock not fully seated inside Steve but working it’s way there, much slower than he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Steve let out a whine, trying to urge Bucky forward as he desperately wanted that sweet sensation of the other man’s cock buried deep inside him, “Bucky, please, fuck me-” Steve’s words were cut off with a groan as Bucky thrust his hips forward, bottoming out and making Steve pant as he tried not to make to much noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knew you’d be such a cock-slut,” Bucky chuckled as Steve wriggled his ass, trying to take Bucky deeper even as he felt Bucky’s balls against his skin, “So sweet for me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve let out an incomprehensible mumble, his pupils blown wide as he looked up at Bucky, begging with his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky grinned, then he began to move at a punishing pace, punching the air out of Steve’s lungs as he thrust hard and fast. Steve wasn’t a virgin by any means, he had only managed to make rent back in Brooklyn by providing the occasional suck job to some guys down at the docks, or even letting some people fuck him in an alley for a few bucks, but he had never felt anything like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Bucky was quick and strong, but he was also considerate in a way that Steve hadn’t seen in many people. He had left the choices to Steve at every turn, and he was kind, telling Steve how beautiful he looked or how good he felt. Steve hadn’t had many experiences like this before, and it made his head swim with lust and affection for the man above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You getting close, doll?” Bucky whispered next to Steve’s ear, his voice wrecked in a way that made Steve very pleased, knowing that he had such an effect on this man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Steve let out a little whine as Bucky kept thrusting into him at that rhythmic pace that left Steve gasping, feeling his release in the base of his core as Bucky’s thick cock hit that spot that made him whine like a bitch in heat, “Please, Bucky, please, so close-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Stevie, you’re a goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this,” Bucky said, not panting simply because Steve assumed that he didn’t need to breathe, but his voice was clearly straining with his body’s urge to release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve whimpered at the praise, his orgasm so close as the felt the unrelenting pace of Bucky’s thrusts, never slowing down and always fast enough to keep him from completely catching his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shout, Steve came, clenching around Bucky’s cock as strings of white came out of his throbbing length. He vaguely realised that Bucky’s thrusts were still going, chasing his release as he watched Steve floating on the high on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky let out a grunt as he came, his thrusts shuttering to a stop as he painted Steve’s insides with his cool cum. Steve let out a little noise as the felt the temperature, but he guessed he should have expected it. Bucky didn’t have any warmth in his body, he wasn’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so why would any parts of his body be warm? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Bucky pulled out of him with a content sigh, Steve remembered their bargain to this whole deal, why Bucky had even agreed to this in the first place, and he sucked in a deep breath, looking into Bucky’s eyes as they both came back to their senses. Bucky looked back, his eyes lidded as he considered Steve for a moment, then came forward and captured Steve’s lips in a kiss much softer than any of the others they had shared before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to bite you now or later?” Bucky asked as he pulled back, just enough to look into Steve’s eyes. Steve considered for a moment before he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” He decided, laying back down on the bed and looking up at Bucky, “I want you to do it now,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky didn’t say anything, but his lips twitched in a small smile as he kissed Steve again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve,” he said, making Steve focus on him again, “I want you to know that, even though I said that this was an exchange, I liked this,” his voice was soft, like velvet to Steve’s ears as he pushed a stray lock of Steve’s hair behind his ear, “Yes, I want to taste you, but I also want to do this again with you, without the idea of it being a transaction,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s breath caught in his throat, staring at Bucky as he took a moment to understand those words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you want to, what, date me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky chuckled, “Date you, fuck you, spoil you, I want it all. You and your friends have been here for a few days, and though I’m a pretty good judge of character, I want to get to know you better, Steve,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve considered those words for a moment before he smiled, propping himself up on an elbow as he stared at Bucky, “I’d like that,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Bucky said with a grin, propping himself up and pushing Steve back down onto the bed, “because even though I do want to do this again, I want to taste you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small gasp, Steve felt Bucky nose along his neck, placing hard kisses there that would most definitely leave bruises, not letting his teeth pierce the skin just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Steve whispered, and that did the trick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky let out a low moan and, without any more warning, sank his teeth into the nape of Steve’s neck, making the other man gasp at the sensation. Steve hadn’t believed Bucky when he had first said that biting had been an erotic experience, but he sure as hell believed him now. The sensation made his whole body sing with pleasure as Bucky drank from him, though he was not exactly sure why he loved the feeling so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realise he was moaning until a minute later, Bucky still attached to his neck and drinking like it was his last meal. Steve knew that he should have been worried about all the blood he was surely losing, but he didn’t care, it felt too good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another minute, Steve started to feel a little light-headed, and he gently nudged Bucky, still aware enough to know that this couldn’t continue forever, no matter how long he wanted it to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky pulled away and stared at him, his lips covered in Steve’s blood as he licked at them like he was trying to get the last drops of blood he could, like they were delicacies he needed to savour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how good you taste,” Bucky whispered, pressing his lips to Steve’s once more and making the man underneath him moan as he tasted his own blood on Bucky’s lips, the experience more erotic than anything he had ever dreamed of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>